Don We Now
by stealth gato
Summary: the song says "don we now our gay apparel" but what does that actually mean? Sasuke and Naruto contemplate... Merry Christmas guys, here's some butt smexing! YAOI LEMONS


So I already wrote a christmas fic, but here's another! enjoy!

WARNING: lemons!  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto... or Deck the Halls (and i seriously doubt either writer intended this to be the use of their respective works... oh well)

* * *

Don we now

Sasuke Uchiha was never a fan of the holidays. Sure the idea of spending time with the people you love was all well and good, but he hated the hype, the insanity of buying the "perfect gift", the traffic, and the lines, but above all he hated the music that came with the holiday season. As soon as October ended, Naruto started the Christmas music. Sasuke never understood the need for a whole month and a half of the terrible noise. Naruto tried to explain it once, something about the spirit of Christmas and whatnot. Sasuke was pretty sure that the month on the couch was worth breaking that Christmas CD. Unfortunately for him, the next year Naruto had a new CD with even more obnoxious music.

And now it was that time of year again. Sitting through a month and a half of obnoxious music, endless wish lists from his friends and family, crowded stores with ridiculous lines, and people who thought the "holiday spirit" meant laying on their car horn and flipping you off in the parking lot. (And people wondered why Sasuke was always a Grinch). Fortunately Sasuke had gotten all his shopping done early and could enjoy the latter half of the holiday season with his boyfriend, whom he loved very much even though he was currently contemplating stabbing said blonde… or at least taping his mouth shut.

The apartment was decorated from top to bottom in red, green, white, silver and gold. Garland and lights lined the walls and glittery snowflakes were hung from the ceiling. Their Christmas tree had at least three generations of ornaments from Naruto's family, as well as a few Sasuke's mother had given them. Presents were stuffed under and around and even on the tree. It constantly smelled like cookies and chocolate because the blonde made some new treat every day for them. Sasuke did enjoy being in his home with his blonde for the holidays and basking in the beauty that was their decorations, at least that's what Naruto said. He really did love how happy the holiday made his blonde lover, but the obnoxious, off-tune singing coming from the kitchen was wearing his last nerve. Naruto had started on 'Deck the Halls' when Sasuke decided it was time to make him be quiet. He slowly stood from the couch and walked around the dividing wall between the living room and kitchen only to be met with a perfect view of Naruto's denim covered ass shaking to the music as he bent over to put a tray of cookies into the oven. Sasuke resisted his first reaction to jump the unsuspecting blonde, knowing that knocking his lover into a hot oven would definitely end terribly. So he just sighed in his usual nonchalant way to announce his presence.

"Sas." Naruto whipped around with a huge smile. "Did you need something? I just put the cookies in so they'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Then they'll cool and we can make cookie sandwiches with the icing." He explained excitedly.

"Hn." He looked at the mixing bowls sitting in the sink, knowing Naruto would start cleaning them in a few seconds. Usually Sasuke was one who liked cleanliness, but he also knew that if Naruto began washing dishes, he'd be forced to continue listening to the blonde's terrible singing accompanied by the already obnoxious CD. Naruto turned to the sink and began washing the dishes, Sasuke had to think fast. "I always wondered what they meant in this song when they said 'don we now our gay apparel.'"

"You know what they mean, Sasuke."

"So they mean homosexual?" A raven eyebrow raised as he tilted his head innocently. Cerulean eyes narrowed at the pale boy, the blonde knew something was up but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"They mean lively, happy, festive, etcetera." He answered knowing that Sasuke already knew this.

"No, I think they mean gay as in homosexual." Sasuke pressed.

"Okay." Naruto sighed as he put the washcloth down and turned fully to his lover. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to play along because I'm curious how you're going to pull this off. Why do you think they mean homosexual? And how can you have apparel that is homosexual?" Sasuke bit his lip as he thought, trying very hard to ignore the amusement sparkling in the sapphire eyes of his lover.

"Well," Sasuke started but couldn't think of anything. Golden eyebrows shot up as the blonde tried hard not to laugh. It wasn't often the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't come up with a brilliant excuse; it's what he prided himself on as a lawyer. Most of his cases were won because his arguments were worded so eloquently that he just had to be right. But here he was with a highly amused blonde staring up at him for at least a sentence that possibly made decent sense, and yet he could think of nothing.

"Now can I get back to cleaning?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the sink. Sasuke wasn't about to let his pride take a blow like that so he resorted to the only other thing he knew would get him out of any mess with the blonde… sex.

"You know… gay apparel." Sasuke smirked as blue eyes grew wary. "Like this." He leaned in and latched his mouth to the side of his boyfriend's neck. Naruto gasped softly, holding back a moan as his knees buckled.

"I don't think," Naruto started but was silence with a hard suck to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Sasuke's hands snaked around the lithe body, one going up his shirt to play with hardening nipples, the other going down his pants to play with another hardening appendage. "This is a terrible and weak argument."

"I think you're falling for it just the same, though." Sasuke smirked as he sucked on the blonde's earlobe. Naruto bit back a moan as his hips bucked involuntarily into Sasuke's hand.

"Can't you at least wait ten minutes for the cookies to finish?" He gasped as Sasuke's hand on his cock moved lower, his palm flat against his balls as his fingers teased his anus.

"Why wait? You're ready now."

"Bastard, I'm not having sex with you in the kitchen." Naruto snapped as he tried to push the raven away. With a smirk Sasuke released the blonde and took a step back, watching in sadistic glee as the blonde crumpled almost to the floor with a startled yelp. He had caught himself on the edge of the counter, but Naruto obviously hadn't realized just how weak he'd gotten from a little groping. Panting heavily, Naruto glared over his shoulder as he tried to lift himself. "Fine, bastard. But you have to clean up the mess you make."

"Gladly." Sasuke nodded as he pounced. The blonde was quickly stripped completely, Sasuke had planned to take him against the counter, but the poor boy could barely hold his own weight so they just knelt down on the floor, Naruto still holding the edge of the counter in a death grip as Sasuke pounded into him. Call him a romantic sap or whatever, but the reason Sasuke loved sex with Naruto so much was that he got to be connected completely with the blonde in an intimate way that was theirs and only theirs. No one else had or ever would be able to share this connection with him, he was Naruto's first and only just as Naruto was his.

"Sas." Naruto gasped. Sasuke kissed his lover's shoulders as he reached around to start pumping his leaking erection.

"I love you, Naruto." He breathed against a tan ear. Naruto's body shuddered violently as he came. A gasping whisper of something similar to a garbled version of Sasuke's name fell from the blonde's lips as his body continued spasming. Sasuke groaned softly, pressing his face into the back of the blonde's neck as he came as well. They stayed there as they let their bodies calm down, Sasuke deeply inhaling his lover's scent. Finally, when Naruto decided he was okay to move, the blonde turned in his boyfriend's lap and kissed the raven deeply.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled up at him. Sasuke made a pleased noise before sealing their lips together once more. The timer on the over began beeping and reluctantly Sasuke pulled away and allowed the blonde to get up, Naruto would definitely be pissed if his cookies burned. Sasuke smirked at the cum splatters on Naruto's stomach and chest, as well as the dripping down his thighs.

"That's gay apparel." He announced proudly. Naruto laughed softly as he turned to look down at the raven still sitting on the floor.

"If this was all just a ploy to get sex, you could have just asked." He told him.

"No, it was mostly just to get you to stop singing. Christmas music is annoying enough without you adding onto it."

"Hey." Naruto pouted. Sasuke stood and kissed his lover deeply.

"You've been blessed with many talents, Nar, but singing isn't one of them." He explained and Naruto could only agree.

"Fine, I'll stop singing. But I'm keeping the CD in until Christmas is over." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked.

"That's fine with me." He agreed. Sasuke figured he could tolerate the music for just one more day. If he could find other ways to get sex out of those annoying songs maybe Deck the Halls won't be his only new favorite Christmas carol. THE END.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! REVIEW!


End file.
